She Was Actually Rather Beautiful
by iMakesPaxtch
Summary: Naomily, meet Pokemon. Pokemon, meet Naomily. Naomi is training for a battle against the eighth gym leader, Emily Fitch. Is Miss Fitch really as cold and hard as everybody makes out? Naomi is about to find out. Rated M for possible happenings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I had this idea before Christmas, and I just wanted to get it written out when got chance. I'm not 100% which direction it will take, or whether anyone will even want me to continue it. It's not very long, and it jumps through time kind of fast, but it will get better once the plot gets going. Take a look; let me know what you think :) **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Skins or Pokemon and take no ****credit for any of the**** characters etc.**

**Naomi, aged 11.**

"Naomi, I'd like you to meet Professor Oak." Pushing the stray blonde hairs from my face, I glanced upwards. I was met with the brown eyes of an older man. Probably late 60's, carrying a satchel and what looked like a red electronic notebook.

Oh great, Gina's dating another weirdo. Since my Father left, she kept brining these men home all the time.

"Lovely to meet you Naomi." The skin around his eyes crinkled with his sincere smile. Something about him looked oddly familiar, but I didn't remember Gina bringing him home before.

I continued to stare silently at him, until the realisation hit, that I wasn't actually going to speak.

"So, err, Naomi. Your Mother tells me you're 11? And you know what that means don't you?"

I shook my head, not understanding his question.

His eyes lit up, "It's about time you got your first Pokemon!"

Pokemon? Really? It suddenly all made sense. Oak. Professor Oak. The guy of the television! I knew I recognised his face from somewhere.

Long story short, turns out my father, who would have thought, was actually some professional trainer of on some far island in the Sinno region, which meant I was in line to become a trainer myself back home in Kanto. Amazing!

**Present Day. Naomi, aged 19.**

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!" I called, watching as my Charizard took a deep breath, standing tall before unleashing his fury on an innocent Caterpie. He roared in victory as the Caterpie slumped over, unable to battle anymore.

As the flames died down, I took a moment to take in his beauty. He was a dragon Pokemon, three times as big as me when stood on his hind legs. His wings were almost as large as his body, a teal colour on the inside of them. A flame shone brightly on his strong tail, holding the power to his existence, for if his tail flame were to go out, well, it's not worth thinking about.

I sensed his discomfort. We'd been doing tough structured training all day; it was about time he rested. My Jolteon, Bolt, had been doing the same training, but tired faster than Blaze.

"Blaze, return." My eyes followed the beam flowing from Blaze's Pokeball, and watched his silhouette turn red before he disappeared before me. I put his ball into the worn satchel, along with Bolt's and flipped open my Pokedex, once again scanning over the details of my next opponent.

So far, I had seven of eight badges. I just needed one more before I hit Victory Road on my way to Indigo Plateau and the League, where I would face the famous Elite Four.

My last opponent, owner of the Earth Badge, was well known redhead, Emily Fitch.

I'd heard a lot about her. People mostly said the same thing. That she pummeled her opponents to the ground, before laughing and telling them where the door was. She was cold hearted, and thought herself as a bit of a badass.

So, my aim was to switch the board, and well, completely pulverize her, and leave with the Earth Badge, screaming my victory as I left.

Sharing this victory would be only Blaze, my Charizard, and Bolt, my Jolteon. Although my team was small, we had something that not a lot of trainers had these days, love and friendship. We'd been through thick and thin together, and it showed through in our battle techniques.

I closed the Pokedex after taking one final look at Miss Fitch. Challenge accepted, excitement rippled through me. But at first I must heal Blaze and Bolt.

I arrived 40 minutes later at Viridian City's Pokemon Centre. I charged through the door, earning confused glances from the locals, as I strode up to the help desk. Got to keep up appearances if I'm to take on Miss Fitch tomorrow evening. Confidence during a battle is one of the most important techniques.

"Good evening Nurse Joy, and it is a lovely evening now I've had the chance to see you of course." I threw in a wink as well, enjoying her flustered reaction.

"Trainer Campbell, lovely to see you again." She said, eyes running over my body, taking in my loose boy shorts, grubby vest and high top trainers. "Can I take your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked, voice dripping with lust.

"Yes Nurse, you can." I grinned. She took Blaze and Bolt from me, giving me one more suggestive look, and went off into the back room.

I chuckled to myself, the effect I had over the women around here boosting my ego slightly, making me ever so much more confident for my battle with Miss Fitch tomorrow.

* * *

I woke with a start, my Pokedex blaring out some ridiculous noise. I fumbled around, my hands brushing over a glass of water, almost toppling it over, before finally finding the thing and hitting the snooze button.

Again the stupid Pokedex awakened me. This time the tune stopped before I had chance to reach for it. I chanced opening my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun glaring through the curtains. I groaned and buried my head further into the pillow, wishing that I still had a few more hours till I had to be up.

Then I remembered, today was the day I took on Emily Fitch for the Earth badge.

My mood changed instantly, as I got my head into fight mode.

After having a shower and breakfast, I headed out to the grassy area just outside the city, nearby to the hotel I was staying at.

Blaze and Bolt were released. I checked them over thoroughly, before letting them roam around freely. Whilst they were occupied I checked my satchel to make sure I had all the supplies I needed. Revive, check. Hyper Potion, check. Full Heals, check.

Later on, stood outside the gym, nerves had time to kick in.

I heard a cry coming from inside, and was nearly knocked over as a small girl with dark hair ran past me, cradling her injured Pokemon. I watched in horror as she ran towards the Pokemon Centre, tears streaming down her face.

Oh gosh, I thought to myself, what am I letting myself in for?

Nevertheless, I must face Miss Fitch at some point, and today, is that day.

**Well there it is. Thank you for reading if you got this far. I'd really like to know any thoughts you have, so don't be afraid to let me know, I don't bite :)**

**- iMakesPaxtch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- I think this is the fastest I've ever written something. I'm quite shocked! Just would like to thank everybody who read, reviewed and added to alerts etc. It's lovely to hear what you think, and I appreciate it so very much. I hope you enjoy the chapter; it gets rolling a little bit more now :) Any mistakes are mine, and I am terribly sorry. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Skins or Pokemon or anything related to them.**

It was ten minutes after I'd seen the young girl dash to the Pokemon Centre, and I'd still not plucked up the courage to go inside yet.

The sun was beginning to set, blanketing the city in a yellow orange glow. Unfortunately, this in turn cast the Gym in a black shadow, making it look even more menacing than before. I glanced upwards taking in its shape.

It was a big building, with red bricks and a viridian green roof to symbolise the city's name. Above the door was a large version of the Earth Badge, and to the side, a list of Miss Fitch's past opponents.

Studying the list, I noticed that not that many people had actually beaten her in battle.

A familiar name caught my eye towards the bottom of the worn list. I could just about read what it said:

Effy Stonem. Victory. Earth Badge received.

**Naomi, aged 13.**

"Blaze use Ember!" I screamed at my Charmander in desperation, as his light flames barely had effect on the Eevee before him. It was too late though. The opponents Eevee used Sand attack again, effectively blinding Blaze for a period of time, before attacking him one last time with Tackle.

It was almost like watching in slow motion as I watched his body go limp, before he fainted, collapsing hard on the dusty ground.

I ran over to him as fast as my young legs could carry me, covering him with my jacket and making sure his tail flame was still lit.

Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision as I looked up. My opponent was laughing at my despair. This just made the tears fall harder.

What was I even thinking? I knew Blaze wasn't strong enough for such a tough battle, especially after the two-day walk we had endured before reaching Cerulean City.

"Nice try. But we both knew how this would end. See you around!" She said coldly.

"Oh, and have this. Who knows, maybe next time you'll win." A blue laminated card was flung in my direction, landing just by my feet.

I picked it up from the dirt, studying it carefully. It was a trainer card, just like I thought. Suppose I may as well look at the name of the trainer who defeated me so easily:

Effy Stonem

Pewter City

Trainer Number: 021345

**End Flashback.**

It had been a long time since I had crossed paths with Effy. The last time being about a year ago down in Celadon City at the department store. We battled of course, this time we were much better matched, but to my disappointment, I still lost shamelessly.

But right now, I was feeling stronger than ever. I had Blaze and Bolt, and we were a team, a team strong enough to defeat anyone!

Suddenly getting a boost of confidence, I took my chance and advanced through the Gym doors.

Woah. Inside the Gym was a whole other story. I thought the outside was intimidating.

The walls were made of granite and were closed in to create a single dirt pathway up the middle. Rocks and boulders were scattered haphazardly around the doorway. I was sure I just saw a Geodude scurry behind one of the larger ones.

The roof was also made of granite, it created a cave-like feeling, making me very claustrophobic, reminding me of my adventure through the Dark Tunnel. Not an adventure I want to be thinking of right now.

Anyway, I'm not here to dither about. I took a few tentative step forwards, not feeling very certain of the floors safety. After all, many Gym leaders think of it as fun to make it as difficult as possible to reach them in the first place, usually tiring out their challengers before the battle even begins.

But I'm determined not to let my game slip, however tricky it may be to get to Miss Fitch.

After I'd decided that the floor wasn't going to give way or anything of the sort, I picked up my pace and meandered down the long corridor, still keeping on my toes, just incase.

"BOO!" Someone screamed to the left, scaring the life out of me! My heart was pounding, grabbing at my chest I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my out of control pulse. I readied myself with a scowl as I turned to face the idiot that shouted at me, they are so dead!

A Junior Trainer. Typical. I watched him brush the dust off his blue shirt, and khaki trousers.

"Ahaha! Got you!" He sneered, fiddling with the cap on top of his mousy brown hair. "Anyway, before you get to Emily, you have to beat me first!"

And at that I smirked. He was probably all of about 13. I remember how badly I battled when I was his age, my mind going back to Effy again. This was going to be so easy!

"Rattata, go!" Shouted the Junior, as I made a move to release Bolt.

Bolt's Pokeball opened as it hit the rocky floor, the red light bringing his form into the battle. His shoulders rippled as he stretched, and he cried a victory call.

"Not just yet Buddy! Though I doubt this will be very tough. You relax out there!" I yelled. "Now, start off with Tackle!"

Bolt charged towards the Junior's Rattata, it's eyes widening in shock, as it was struck from the side, and smashed to the ground.

Grinning, I called Bolt to his next move. "Good job Bolt. Now hit him with Thunder!"

The Gym floor rumbled as the power of Bolt's Thunder began to charge. The Rattata barely had chance to recover before the Thunder was unleashed upon it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I called. The buzz from defeating the Junior's first Pokemon was amazing! I couldn't wait to send his next one to the ground as well.

"You may have beaten my Rattata, but when you see my next Pokemon, you won't know what will have hit you!" He smirked.

"Go, Rhyhorn!" Ut-oh. It suddenly all came crashing down. My dreams of winning the Earth Badge. Earth Bade. EARTH Badge! My Blaze and Bolt were going to be completely out of their league against Miss Fitch's Ground type Pokemon. Bolt's moves are barely effective, and neither are Blaze's.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

It took real hard teamwork and effort, but eventually after one of the most excruciating battles of my life so far, the Junior's Rhyhorn finally fainted, and did I breathe a sigh of relief when it did!

He returned his Rhyhorn to its ball and scurried out of the Gym. Fair enough. Must have bruised his ego a little.

Chuckling, I reached into my satchel and grabbed two Hyper Potions, and sprayed both Bolt and Blaze with them. I discarded the empty bottles back in my satchel and carried on along the corridor, hoping that there would be no more surprises along the way.

I gasped as I reached the end of the path, and headed into a large room, which contained the stadium. It was incredible. The granite decor continued, and there were still boulders strewn everywhere, but the size of the room was baffling. You could probably fit 40 Charizards in here!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a cough behind me. I whipped my head around, but too quickly. I winced as pain shot through the back of my neck and lifted my hand to caress the sore area. A flash of red crossed my vision and I was met with the hard glare of a redheaded girl.

Despite the death glance, she was actually rather beautiful. No, scratch that. Stunningly beautiful for sure!

Miss Emily Fitch. Leader of the Viridian City Gym. Owner of the Earth Badge. Game on!

**A/N:- Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading! Free Charmander eggs for everyone who reviews ;)**

**-iMakesPaxtch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Welcome back friends. Thankyou again for the favourites, reviews and alerts. It's lovely! Sorry my chapters aren't very long; I just struggle to write enough. But I'm sure, as I get further into the story I will learn to get much better at it. Please do enjoy this :) Any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Skins or Pokemon.**

I took a moment to study her closely. She had fairly pale skin, a adorable button nose, rosy red lips and deep brown eyes, and when you looked close enough, you could see the slight gold-coloured flecks swimming in them.

Her soft luscious red hair was pulled away from her face in a loose pony-tail, a few strands hanging, and a couple pushed behind her ears, ears that were filled with various different piercings. I cringed at the thought of how much some of them must have hurt.

Miss Fitch was wearing a straightforward white vest, a tight one might I add, and extremely petite khaki shorts, donned with a pair of simple black Vans. Where her vest had ridden up I could pick out the beginnings of a colourful tattoo, but there was too little to decipher what it was.

She wasn't very tall, but her legs went on for miles in those shorts.

I felt a strange unfamiliar feeling in the bottom of my stomach, which put me on edge. Sure I'd found women attractive before, even dated a few, but Miss Fitch was something else completely. I just knew it.

After thoroughly checking her out, I lifted my eyes back to her face, catching the slight smirk playing on her lips, before she straightened it out again.

"You must be Miss Fitch?" I smiled nervously and held out my hand for her to shake.

"It's Emily. No need for politeness." She said curtly. "You are?"

"Err, Naomi, Naomi Campbell." I replied, fidgeting with the strap of my tattered satchel. I don't know what was happening to me. One minute I'm happy flirting with Nurse Joy, and now, a girl I barely know has reduced me to a nervous wreck.

Emily shrugged, nodded towards the referee to the side of the stadium, signaling that the battle was about to take place, and advanced to her side of the arena without muttering another word.

Huffing, I made my way across the unsteady ground to my side. I was feeling really tense now. I just wanted to get out of there. Funny thing was, I don't think it was the upcoming battle that had me shaking, I think it was Emily. There's just something about her. And unfortunately I'm not sure what that is yet.

"I hope you're ready for this Naomi!" She shouted over. "Good luck." I saw her wink at me. She winked at me. She actually winked at me! Mixed messages or what. I found myself surprisingly intrigued.

Oh, believe me Emily; I'm so ready for this! Just wait until she meets my Blaze.

The referee took this as his cue to state the rules of the battle. We were to use three Pokemon. Potions and Status healers were acceptable, but one-hit K.O moves were not. The Trainer left with no Pokemon left able to battle, would be the loser.

"After you Naomi!" I reached into my satchel and threw Bolt's Pokeball to the ground, watching him appear before me.

"This is one of our most important fights Bolt, stay strong for me okay?" I whispered.

Emily threw her Pokeball to the ground and the body of a huge Pokemon was presented before us. I whipped out my Pokedex quickly, hoping to obtain some information on this monster.

Nidoking, the Poison and Ground Pokemon. It's powerful tail can be used in battle to smash bones, and if it's body is touched, there is a 30% chance your Pokemon will become poisoned.

Oh crap.

Emily was grinning at me from behind the beast. It was three times the size of Bolt, not to mention ground type, which made the battle already practically impossible for me to win, and she knew it.

I quickly sorted through the list of Bolt's techniques in my head. Thunder was a no, Thunderbolt as also a no. However, Sand Attack could be used to partially blind the Nidoking for a period of time, and Quick Attack, although not heavily effective, would guarantee that I attacked first.

"Bolt, use Sand Attack, and then hit Nidoking with a Quick Attack!" Bolt turned around to face me, and kicked up a dust storm with his back legs, covering the Nidoking, before dashing towards it as forcefully as he could.

He collided with its stomach, only just fazing the Nidoking, but knocking Bolt to the ground with the force of it's rebound. As soon as Bolt hit the floor I heard Emily shout.

"Nidoking, hit Jolteon with Earthquake!"

Shit.

The rocks underfoot began to shake as Nidoking's Earthquake rumbled the whole Gym, the vigor of it nearly knocking me over. Emily's face held a look of pure pleasure; she knew she'd got me on this one.

I held my breath as I watched Bolt try and dodge the attack, but it was no use, there was nothing I could do. The move was just too powerful against him. It hurts to see my Pokemon in such pain, but that's to be expected when you are battling against the eighth Gym leader.

Ultimately even after my encouraging words, he ran out of energy, and his back sagged in the middle before he fully collapsed.

"Bolt, return!" I sighed. It wasn't Bolt's fault, but I couldn't help but be a bit pissed off. I thought I had this battle in the bag, but it seems like it's going to be even harder than I ever could have anticipated.

Although we were allowed to use three Pokemon, I still only had Blaze and Bolt, which immediately put me at a disadvantage. So even if I manage to defeat Emily's Nidoking, I've still got to undergo two more potential beasts.

"Blaze, get in there and do your best!" I tried to sound as encouraging as possible, hoping to channel some of my last energy into him. "Hit that Nidoking with a Body Slam!"

Yes! It worked. It wasn't super effective, but the Nidoking took some damage. The power of the attack caught it slightly off guard, which gave us a window of time to attack with Flamethrower.

And so the battle went on. Blaze managed to keep distracting the Nidoking a sufficient amount so that it didn't get much chance to attack him, until eventually he struck one last blast of Fire Spin, successfully trapping it and causing it to faint.

Emily's grins became looks of disgust as she called her Nidoking to return. She reached into the russet rucksack on her back and pulled out another Pokeball, caressing the top of the red ball gently.

"Watch yourself Naomi. You think Nidoking was hard? Wait until you meet my next one! Ninetails, I choose you!"

It wasn't long before Blaze was in the same situation as Bolt was earlier. He was barely hanging on by a thread, Emily's Ninetails giving blow after blow.

Blaze was tiring, his wings were hanging low, and his tail flame was scarcely burning. The stadium floor was torn up from its use, and smoke lingered in the air from Blazes attempts to cause some damage to the Ninetails.

"Ninetails, finish Charizard off with a powerful tackle!"

And that was it. One of the most important battles of my career, over in one shot.

The battle had taken its toll on me, as well as my Pokemon. I began to feel light headed, and there were suddenly two Blazes, two Ninetails, and two Emily's.

I vaguely heard Emily's voice calling my name, before I hit the ground and blacked out.

**A/N:- Please tell me your thoughts even if it's just, 'I read it' :P Thankyou!**

**-iMakesPaxtch xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Seriously you guys, thankyou so much for the support you've given me! Frostythesnowgirl3, JAIvY, SomeAreLakes, gianttaccosalad, Mangochica. Thankyou! And HappyAsIAm.x thankyou for reading it at least :) Would also like to thank all the reviewers who didn't use an account to leave a review, for their super kind words, and the people that favourited and put the story on alert. Anyway, on with Chapter Four! All mistakes are my own, and I apologise if there is any :)**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything related to Skins or Pokemon.**

When I woke, I was surrounded by darkness. My eyes were open, but I could only make out vague shapes in the distance. I waved my hand in front of my eyes. Ah good, I can still see.

Now for the tricky part. Where was I? What I could see of the room I was in, didn't look at all familiar, it certainly wasn't my hotel room.

Softness wrapped itself around my body, smothering me. I clutched at it, running my hands over the textures. Seemed to be sheets. I must be in bed somewhere, the strong smell of strawberries lingering in the air confirming my suspicions of this not being my room.

The comfort of the bed didn't last long though. I became conscious to the fact that my head was pounding!

Moving my hands out to the side, I searched for some sort of light, grinning triumphantly when I found a lamp upon a bedside table. Where was the switch though? I felt around some more, and came across the button. Good.

Flicking it on, my whereabouts didn't become any clearer. I sat up in the bed, trying to get an improved view, as all I could see right now was the off white ceiling.

The room was decorated daylight blue, a black border running through the middle of the four walls. It was a simple layout, merely necessities, consisting of a double bed, which I was currently tucked into, an old worn wardrobe and the bedside table.

I noticed a picture frame on the table next to the light, picking it up to study it closely. Two very similar red headed girls holding Nidoran. One Nidoran was female, and the other male.

Ah, twins. Wait a second. What? The red headed girl on the right holding the male Nidoran, I'd definitely seen her before. But where?

BAM! That was the sound of the realisation hitting me smack in the forehead. Emily. Emily Fitch!

But, wasn't I supposed to be battling her for the Earth Badge?

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to remember what happened. But everything from me arriving outside the gym, to now in this strange room was black.

I must have drifted back to sleep in the comfort of the big bed. I dreamt that I was at the League, battling the first of the Elite Four. Blaze, Bolt and I stronger than ever, taking on the world as we fought in a perfectly rehearsed routine. My Mother, cheering me on from the sidelines as we defeated the last Pokemon, and then us holding the league cup into the air.

I was awoken to the sound of the door clicking open, my dream literally disappearing as I was brought back to consciousness.

"Oh hey, Naomi. Did I wake you?" The silhouette spoke calmly and quietly.

"Emily?" I croaked.

"Yes, it's Emily." She giggled huskily. "Want some soup? It's a special Fitch recipe. Mum used to cook it all the time when me and Katie were sick."

"I'm sick? Where's Bolt? Where's Blaze? Where am _I_?" The questions just spewed out without my brain commanding my mouth to even open. My cheeks stained red as I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Woah, woah girl! One at a time yeah?" Emily smiled. "Right, you aren't sick, so to speak, but you did pass out yesterday after the battle, hit your head pretty hard, and I was worried so I brought you back here. Bolt and Blaze are out back with Logan."

Right. That explained my pounding head.

"Who's Logan?" I asked.

"My Nidoking." Emily replied, beaming. "And you're welcome by the way!" She winked playfully.

Again with the winking, again with the butterflies and the melting.

"Urghh!" I groaned loudly. What was happening to me!

"Naomi?" She looked puzzled. Oh yeah, my outburst. Let's pretend it didn't happen.

"Yes?" Play cool Naomi, play cool.

"Are you...Okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine! All is fine. I'm good. I'm hungry Emily, you hungry?" Okay, that was so not cool. Stupid rambling idiot. What is Emily going to think? Why do I care what Emily thinks?

She shook her head lightly and chuckled. "Come on then, budge up. Let's eat!"

Emily squished in right next to me, despite the amount of room in the bed. Her thigh resting unbearably close to my own. She balanced the cerulean tray on my knee, asking me to hold it in place, as she proceeded to spoon the soup into the two white bowls. Emily buttered the slices of bread before lifting up the tray on my knee to pull out another from underneath to place her portion on.

Two hours later we were lying on the grass in Emily's garden, watching the clouds move slowly through the summer sky, being too full to do anything much that involved moving. The sun was shining brightly, and we were enjoying soaking up the rays.

"That, Miss Fitch, was good soup!" I stated, rubbing my stomach.

"Mmm." Was all Emily answered with. She'd been strangely quiet since she'd clambered into the bed next to me with the soup.

"You alright Emily?"

"Yeah, just a bit full I guess."

"Oh. Good." Something wasn't right though. Gone was the bubbly Emily that woke me up earlier this afternoon.

I heard Bolt cry happily, turning my head in time to catch him running about chasing after Logan and Blaze. Brought a smile to my lips. They all looked happy together, having a good time true Pokemon style.

Yawning, I stretched out my back and closed my eyes to give them a break from the harsh sunlight. I tried to think back to when I saw Emily for the first time, aiming to fill in the blackness. Cute little Khaki shorts, and white vest top flashed in my memory. It then flickered to a small tattoo on her hip, but I couldn't see all of it.

"Emily? What is your tattoo of?" What? I was curious! And I just really liked tattoos on women. Was always a lovely surprise when you're about to pull off their... Bad Naomi. Don't think about Emily like that.

"It's two Nidoran lying on the grass under some clouds. My sister, Katie, has the same tattoo." Emily's speaking interrupted my musings. That would explain the purples and blues I saw in it.

"Is Katie with you in the photo near your lamp?" I thought aloud, recalling seeing them both with Nidoran.

"Yep that's her. We're twins, but I haven't seen her for about three years now. Just disappeared one day, everything gone, including her Pokemon. Last I heard, was when I read in the paper that she was training to become one of the Elite Four. She always did have to better than me at everything." Emily snorted almost angrily.

Her tone of voice became softer now, "I just wish she'd have told me why she left. Or maybe called me once in a while y'know?"

"Oh." That was all I could express.

I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. Wrap her in my arms and tell her it's all going to be okay. But I'm Naomi Campbell. I don't do hugs, and seriously don't do friends. But Emily makes me want to be her friend, makes me want to get to know her.

Emily's not what I expected to be. She's deep and thoughtful and caring. To me anyway. People gossip, and gossip spoke of her to be cold hearted, mean and careless. I mean, she's got the playfulness about her, bit of a naughty streak possibly, but nothing I've seen yet screams horrible at me.

"Emily, why do people say that you're mean? Like, why did you make that little girl cry yesterday?"

She moved her body so that it was facing mine, our faces now only inches away. I could feel her soft breaths washing over my cheeks.

"I don't mean to be horrible. I'm just so full of rage, at Katie, at my parents, at the pathetic losers who try to battle me all the time when they aren't ready. I'm fed up of spending my time being stuck in the gym doing nothing all day. I wish I was out there, exploring Kanto. There's so much to the world that I'm yet to see. I feel like I'm wasting my life, Naomi."

"Oh." There I go again with my wise words. The poor girl opens her heart to me, and I just lie there looking like a lost Magikarp.

"Why..." I paused; do I really want to ask this? "Why are you nice to me Emily? Surely I'm just a pathetic loser trying to battle against you when I'm not ready?" I said softly, letting out a shy laugh. "You've taken me into your home to look after me for a reason that wasn't your fault, and I've not witnessed one act of unkindness from you whilst I've been here." It's true.

She pondered for a moment. Her eyes glazed over, seemingly deep in thought.

"I think..." Emily took a deep breath; it wavered slightly as she let it out. "You are different Naomi. Something about you, I'm not sure what, but there's something, that makes me want to sit and talk to you for hours, and just be myself. Not hide behind my bitchy exterior that everyone else sees. You're breaking my walls Naomi."

Don't say oh, don't say oh!

"Ah." Idiot!

"I feel like that about you too." I announced quietly, not meeting her gaze.

Her petite hand grasped my chin gently, pulling my face up, forcing my eyes to meet hers. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, back to my eyes, down to my lips. Emily leaned in ever so slightly, and I found myself doing the same.

It was like a gravitational pull was bringing us together, and there was not anything that could stop it.

I noticed her breathing was becoming more ragged as there were mere millimeters between our lips.

Her hand still rested on my chin, caressing it tenderly.

Our lips brushed together.

And then the fireworks erupted behind my eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:- Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and also for the shortness of the chapter. I've got my 15hour Graphics exam in a week, and my art one a few days after. I also have two Psychology exams coming up, but I'm going to try and write whenever I get the chance to. Any mistakes are mine. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Skins or Pokemon, or anything related.**

A huge bellow jolted me awake. I opened one eye, peeking in the direction the sound came from. Blaze was stood over me, grinning appreciatively. His eyes were sparkling, wings flapping contently. I could hear Bolt barking further away from me, no doubt playing with Emily's Logan.

We were still in her garden. The sun was beginning to set, causing deep purples and oranges to wisp through the sky, dancing with the shadowy clouds. The trees and grass were swaying tenderly in the wind, bringing that summer aroma through the air.

He roared again, this time looking at the space next to me, where I saw Emily sat crossed legged happily munching on a red Apricorn, her features beautifully lit up with laughter at Blaze. Her scarlet hair was floating with the wind, and her hand kept reaching up to brush it from her eyes.

"Hey Naomi! How is your head feeling?" Emily asked.

There was still a dull ache, but it felt much better than it did when I woke up earlier in Emily's room. No dizziness, so that was good, and no nausea. I could remember how it happened now also.

"Much better." I said timidly, still a little unsure of how to act around Emily.

After the kiss we shared before I drifted back off to sleep, we'd come to the decision that we weren't ready to _be_ anything yet, so to speak. Emily had admitted to the connection she felt, and I agreed, but we had barely known each other two days, so it seemed wise not to jump into anything.

We were to just see how things turned out. Go with the flow, as it was a new experience for us both.

I played it over again in my mind, the memory still so fresh, soft lips brushing gently against my own. It didn't last long but it was still the best kiss I'd ever experienced. The way her skin felt, and the electricity that crackled beneath my fingertips as they explored. My hand tangled in her luscious hair…

"Apricorn?" Emily held out the golden fruit in her hand, bringing me out of my daydream.

"Sure, thank you." I kindly took it from her, not hesitating in taking a bite. Letting the fruity taste overwhelm my senses, quenching the building hunger I hadn't until now noticed.

"Mmm, this is good Emily. What Mart did you get these from?" I moaned, it was just too good!

"Oh, I grow them myself. It's good, because then I can just get fresh Apricorns whenever I like." She motioned to the tall tree further down the garden. "Some lady gave me the seeds a few years back when I was at Celadon City's flower shop. Cool huh?"

"Very!" I declared, mouth full of the fruit. I'd be surprised if Emily could even make out what I said. A smirk pulled softly at her cherry lips.

After I'd finished my Apricorn, I had a thought. It was the perfect idea!

"Emily? I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" She shot back. I couldn't help the laughter that burst from my lips, only chuckling more as Emily joined in. "But yeah, what have you been wondering?" She asked after the laugher had died down.

"Well, you mentioned that you hate being stuck in the Gym all the time, and that you wanted to explore more of Kanto, and possibly the other regions? So I thought that maybe..." I took a deep breath, "Maybe you'd like to accompany me on my trip?"

I kept my gaze down, playing with my fingers, cautious about what Emily's response would be.

"Y'know, you don't have to, it's just that maybe, I thought-"

"Naomi!" Emily cut me off halfway, "Stop rambling! I'd love to join you. I mean, what better moment? I've had enough of the Gym, and it's about time I saw more of the world. Plus, Logon really loves being with Blaze and Bolt, and it'd be a shame for them to have to say goodbye to each other so soon."

"And, I just really like spending time with you." She said shyly.

"Brilliant, okay, well, there's just one thing."

"Shoot."

"Well, I can't really continue my journey until I get the 8th Gym badge you see. My next step is to head off to the league, and well, win." I beamed.

"So I was thinking, not right away, but once me and the team have had a little more training, will you let me challenge you along the way? Also, there's a new thing that they introduced into the league earlier this year. You can now battle with a partner, so maybe you and Logan could help me out there? If we finish the league, we'll get a free S.S Ann Ticket, which will take us across to Johto."

"That, my friend, sounds like an amazing idea. I'm totally up for it, Naomi. I've always wanted to visit Johto. But about the whole badge thing, I can just give you it to you."

"Yeah, but I'd rather battle for it. Earn it properly. It will be a challenge, you're a good Leader, but I don't think I'll ever be ready to do the League until I'm strong enough to beat you."

"Then it's sorted! Let's do it." Emily shouted excitedly.

I held my hand out for Emily to shake, and shake it she did.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to head back to Pallet Town seeing as it's just down the road. I should visit my Mum before we head off. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. Want to come with? She'll be happy to see I've made myself a friend for once!"

"I'd love to Naomi." She exclaimed pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek.

So that began the start of my journey with Emily Fitch, Leader of the Earth Gym.

**Although it's short, I hope you still liked it. Let me know?**

**Thankyou,**

**- Paxtch xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my update today is only a little bit late, hope you don't mind too much. I'm surprised I've got this far really, the longest story I've ever written was about seven chapters, and that was co-written with a friend. So this is my longest story so far! :O Shocking right?**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank rosswellmorgana for the sweet review. It really was lovely :D And if I'm ever stuck, I really will take you up on that offer! Also thank you to Binary01 for their review. **

**I'm not overly happy with this chapter, got a little stuck. If anyone has any ideas of anything they would like to happen, I'd be happy to hear them. **

**Please, go ahead and read. I hope you like it :) Any mistakes are my own.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter, and the whole story really, to my friend who passed away. She had wanted to Beta my stories from the first time she found out I was writing. This is for you girl!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Skins or Pokemon, or anything related.**

We stayed in Viridian City for three more days before heading off to Pallet Town. Emily had to tie up all the loose ends with the Gym, making sure that trainers were informed of its temporary closure.

Emily had decided to close the gym, rather than hire someone to cover for her, after all, if anyone was desperate for the Earth Badge, all they had to do was give her a call on her Pokegear and find out where she was.

In those few days we also stocked up on supplies, making sure that we had enough of the basic Potions, Repels, and Balls ready for our journey. What we got should be enough to last between a few cities.

We also made a quick visit to the Pokemon Centre, making sure our Pokemon were fully healed and in perfect fighting condition. Emily got her Ninetails from the P.C, which I learnt was called Miles.

I narrowly avoided an awkward conversation about the reasons for Nurse Joy chatting me up by quickly changing the subject back to Emily's Ninetails.

The walk to Pallet Town was short, only just over two hours. I was taken aback that Emily had never been, considering it was so close. She really never had left Viridian City.

Emily grabbed my hand as we bid farewell to the gym, electricity buzzing through my limbs at the contact. She looked unhappy to say goodbye, but I knew deep down that this was what she wanted. Something she'd wanted for a long time, and I'm glad that I am the person she's going to experience the best few years of her life with. Yes years. Exploring all the cities, and everything they have to offer, really will take that long. I hope Emily wants to stay with me that long.

As we walked through the long grass, hands swinging between us, Emily kept excitedly pointing things out. It was adorable really.

"Look Naomi! LOOK!" I followed the direction her hand was waving in, her beautiful form bobbing up and down out of the corner of my eye. I didn't really see what all the fuss was about. It was merely a Pidgey feeding from an Apricorn tree. Something I saw all the time on my way around Kanto.

"Yes, Emily, I see it." I giggled.

This continued for the remainder of the journey, and before I knew it, we were stood outside my Mum's house.

The yellow walls and colourful garden bringing memories flying back. The tree house I spent most of my time in when I was younger was still standing upright, but thick green mossy vines had grown over the rotting wood, windows and door not visible anymore.

A shadow moving frantically in the window brought my attention away from the tree house. I must remember to go up there at some point whilst Emily and I are here, show her around. I bet there are some right treasures from my childhood.

Oh god. It was my Mum. She was waving like there was no tomorrow, her whole body swaying with the enthusiasm of the wave. She looked bloody ridiculous.

"Naomi..." Emily asked cautiously. "Is that your Mum in the window?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately yes." I muttered.

I squeezed Emily's hand, silently asking whether she was ready to meet my crazy mother. She looked up at me with her huge brown eyes, nerves swimming in them, disturbing the gold flecks.

"It will be okay, yeah? She'll adore you." I beamed at her.

"Maybe I should have dressed up a little more." I took a glance at what she was wearing. She was the definition of perfection. Her elegant locks were pulled into a messy ponytail, and her fringe was clipped back out of the way. Strands fell on her face where the wind had blown it free from its bobble capture.

Emily was wearing a white tank top, just like when I first met her, but with brown board shorts instead of the tiny khaki ones and a pair of red ankle height converse trainers. Her wrists covered in various bracelets. She was radiant, and she wasn't even trying.

"Ems," Not sure where that nickname came from, but she seemed to like it, judging by the smile that lit up her features. "You'd look amazing in rags, so you'll be excellent, okay?"

Emily nodded, mood brightening instantly.

"Lets go then."

I affectionately tugged on her hand when she didn't make a move to walk up the path, encouraging her to come.

We made it to the graying white door, and I knocked loudly, even though I knew Gina was probably watching through the keyhole anyway.

"Naomi!" I heard her joyful screech before the door was even fully open, and I was pulled into a rib crushing hug. Emily's hand was still entwined in mine, so she was hauled into the embrace also, just sort of hanging on the side.

Awkward much.

"Ah, and who is this?" My mother asks, looking at our joined hands, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Mum, this Emily, my...err...my..." What was Emily to me? Friend? Girlfriend? A friend that I kiss, and really fancy the pants off?

Luckily, Emily saved me, "Friend, I'm Naomi's friend. It's lovely to meet you. Naomi has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope." Gina joked. "Well, come on in and I'll make a pot of tea."

A few hours later, and Mum has cracked open the beers, and we were all sitting around the small kitchen table playing cards. Mum decided it would be funny to tell Emily of every single moment of my life where I made a fool of myself.

"Oh gosh Emily! And there was this other time where I had repeatedly told her to tie her shoe laces on the way home from school, but of course, she just rolled her eyes at me, being all knowing like she thought she was. Anyway, the next thing I know, she's in a heap on the floor having tripped, and as she stood back up to carry on, she tripped again, foot still caught in her laces and feel straight on her head! It was absolutely hilarious. The bruise was there for weeks!"

"Oh and another time, we were walking through town, and I'd told her to watch where she was going, and she walked smack bang into a lamppost, falling backwards flat on her bottom with the recoil…"

This went on for the rest of the night, her and Emily having a good time over all the various mishaps I had got myself into before finally, finally, she announced that she was off to bed. Good riddance too!

"Lovely to meet you Emily. Hope to see you again very soon, she winked." She pulled Ems into a hug and I heard her whisper, "You make her happier than I've ever seen her, there's emotion in her eyes now. Thank you."

Emily and I didn't stay up much longer, after all it was about 1.30am and we had an adventure to prepare for. We needed all the sleep we could get, considering we would probably be camping in a tiny tent for the few days it took us to get to Pewter City.

The effect of the beer had begun to wear off, and we were watching rubbish telly snuggled together on the sofa. It was nice being so close to her, head resting on my shoulder. The smell of berries wafting from her hair, filling my senses. So good.

"When we are out and about on our adventure," Emily started. She liked to call it an adventure. So that's where I got it from. I suppose for her it was. "Is it okay if we look for Katie? Ask if anyone has seen her, or heard of her whereabouts. I just...just really miss her, y'know?"

I wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in tighter to me. "Of course Em. Anything you want, okay? We'll find her, we'll find Katie." I pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you." She said, giving me a peck on the lips in return.

That was the last she said before her breathing evened out, and soft snores were falling from her lips.

I removed myself from her, gently letting her head rest against the cushion, before readying myself to carry her upstairs to my old room. I lightly ran my fingers down her face, brushing the hair off her cheeks. Lovely. Emily Fitch was absolutely lovely.

As soon as we get to Pewter City, I am going to take her out on a date. I've got the perfect location in mind!

**Tah for reading you lovely people :D**

**Please let me know what you want to see, and what you thought.**

**-Paxtch xxx**

**Or Sian ;). Whispers *cause that's my real name***


End file.
